Service-oriented architecture (SOA) is a software design and software architecture design methodology based on units of software providing application functionality as services to other applications. A service is a unit of functionality. Services can be combined by other software applications to provide the complete functionality of a larger software application. SOA makes it easier for computers connected over a network to cooperate.